Real Life
At the end of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, it is heavily implied that the Raposa, The Hero, and Shadow were all a dream of Mike. Mike, after being in a car crash, was in a coma. Many things in-game seem to be related to what was happening in Real Life. thumb|300px|right|Credits and explanation In-game and Real Life Comparisons Mike A young boy who fell into a coma after a car crash. He is Heather's little brother. He got stuck in a dream as the only human in the Raposa world and Mike was the only one who didn't disappear when you finish the game. Wilfre knew what he was, and knew all of it was a dream. Heather Mike's older sister. Half of her face was bandaged from the crash; representing the half-darkened area of her face. The Creator God. You draw pictures in the book of life in Drawn to Life. Shadow and Wilfre Shadow is a creation that took over Wilfre's body. It doesn't show how that happened. The story of Wilfre is in Drawn to Life. Some believe it to be a representation of the smoke from the car crash. Mari A plush toy that they got at a carnival before the crash; possible reference to Mother Mary. Jowee Also a plush toy from a carnival before the car crash; possible reference to Joseph. Dr. Cure Most likely the doctor or nurse from the hospital. She suggested Mike gets fake ears so people won't ask him, "What happened to your ears?" There is no evidence to support this, it is purely speculation. Cricket Most likely the policemen found in the background after Mike wakes up, may have questioned Heather. There is no evidence to support this, it is purely speculation. Before Mike In Drawn to Life, Mike does not appear until he is saved in Rapo City. But before that, the Raposa were still there, while Mike, was not. In the sequel, Mike never sees Watersong, Lavasteam, the Galactic Jungle, the gondolas, Miney, Rose, or almost anything else with his own eyes. There are many things that are yet to be explained. Many of fans theorize that the Mike and Heather you see were representatives of the real Mike and Heather. Mari says to Mike about what Wilfre showed her, “Mike, Wilfre showed me... he showed me you!” When Mari was captured by Wilfre, he showed her something interesting. By the end of the game, you can easily conclude that it was the Real World. He showed her Mike in the coma, and Wilfre told her that if they did not team up, Mike would wake up and their world would come to an end. It is unknown how Wilfre got to know of the real world. Trivia In the Drawn to Life Collection , the ending is different. Instead of getting in a car crash, Mike falls out of a tree. This is probably because the original ending was not suited for the younger audiences. The ending may be a reference, to The legend of Zelda: Links awakening. Where Link falls asleep, and has to deafeat a shadow monster. Mike's family.png|Mike and Heather's family in real life Heather in real life.PNG|Heather in real life mike in real life.PNG|Mike in real life Mari + Jowee dolls.png|Mari and Jowee as dolls Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Humans Category:Real Life